


Je m'enflamme.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: 18th Century, Arranged Marriage, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble Collection, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash, Historical, Introspection, No Dialogue, Portraits, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Portrait de la jeune fille en feu] : Recueil de drabbles sur Marianne et Héloïse. Marianne/Héloïse.
Relationships: Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Marianne & Sophie (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Je sais où tu es.

**Atelier du Discord , mot : chercher.**

Marianne cherche Héloïse.

Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais c'est probablement la dernière, et c'est la première fois qu'elle le fait en étant aussi désespérée, parce que les mots qu'elles ont échangés, l'une comme l'autre, sont des mots qui blessent, et non, bien sûr que non, Marianne ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'elle a dit, bien sûr qu'elle ne la pense pas complice, _bien sûr_ qu'elle voudrait lui demander de résister à ce mariage à venir, mais…

Elle ne peut pas, elle n'a _pas le droit_ de le lui demander, parce qu'elle sait qu'Héloïse le fera si elle le lui demande, elle la connaît maintenant son Héloïse, sa belle, rebelle, et si _forte_ Héloïse, et elle n'est définitivement pas venue ici pour briser sa vie alors elle ne le lui demandera pas, jamais.

Elle la cherche, et elle a peur, parce qu'après tout, la sœur d'Héloïse s'est sans doute tuée, et qui dit que sa sœur, poussée par le désespoir, ne compte pas faire la même chose ?

Marianne la cherche, et soudain, elle la trouve, pas sur la falaise, _Dieu merci_ , mais sur la plage, _leur plage_ , et elle court vers elle, la serre contre elle, dans ses bras, en une étreinte désespérée comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le faisait, et c'est le cas, parce qu'il n'est plus temps, et qu'Héloïse lui échappe au fur et à mesure que les heures passent…

Puis, soudainement, les mots épouvantables doivent être prononcés, et déchirent l'air :

« Votre mère revient demain. »

C'est fini…


	2. Se lever.

**Atelier Discord , mot : portes.**

Des portes qui s'ouvrent, d'autres qui se ferment…

Il est presque drôle et terrifiant pour Marianne de se dire qu'il suffirait que Sophie ouvre la porte pour que leur secret soit découvert.

Peut-être sait-elle déjà après tout, elle n'est pas une idiote, elle peut avoir déjà tout compris, et contrairement à la mère d'Héloïse, momentanément absente, la servante a eu la possibilité de voir les regards qu'elles se lancent, alors, il est possible qu'elle ait compris, réalisé…

Qu'importe si c'est le cas, après tout, le tableau est presque fini, et Madame rentrera bientôt, et alors, Héloïse devra partir avec elle pour épouser ce maudit noble milanais que Marianne hait déjà sans même le connaître.

Sophie frappe à la porte une nouvelle fois.

« J'arrive, lâche alors la peintre d'une voix lasse, avant de se lever. »

Les bras d'Héloïse lui manquent déjà…


	3. Regard.

**Atelier Discord Fanfiction.net, mot : cahier.**

Héloïse n'arrivait pas vraiment à déterminer ce que Marianne dissimulait dans ses mains et sortait de ses poches quand elle pensait qu'elle ne la regardait pas, lorsqu'elle s'éclipsait durant leurs promenades, le temps de quelques furtives secondes, était-ce un cahier, des feuilles qu'elle tenait, qu'écrivait-elle donc dans ces moments-là ?

Si ça n'avait pas été terriblement indiscret, elle aurait bien voulu regarder ce que l'autre jeune femme griffonnait lors de leurs sorties à la plage, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que sa suivante se rende compte qu'elle savait que son secret avait été découvert.

En un sens, ce n'était probablement pas vraiment très important, elle n'écrivait peut-être que les observations qu'elle faisait sur elle, qui sait, sans doute sa mère, soucieuse depuis la mort de sa première fille, l'avait envoyée pour l'espionner afin d'être certaine que sa seconde enfant ne connaisse pas le sort tragique de sa sœur.

Héloïse n'en avait cure, peu importe que Marianne ne soit là que pour la surveiller, et assurer à sa mère qu'elle ne tenterait pas de se suicider (ce n'était pas son intention de toute façon, elle voulait seulement ne pas se marier, pourquoi personne ne pouvait-il comprendre ça ?), du moment qu'elle pouvait sortir, se sentir un tant soit peu libre, ça lui allait.

Et puis Marianne était terriblement jolie, ce qui ne gâchait rien, et la manière dont elle la regardait, la contemplait…

Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination, mais elle avait le sentiment que le regard de sa suivante était tout sauf innocent…


	4. Je n'avais pas tort.

**Atelier Discord , mot : pivoine.**

Elle était rouge comme une pivoine maintenant, Héloïse en était sure et certaine.

Et en même temps, il y avait de quoi !

Marianne l'avait embrassée…

Marianne, sa jolie – trop jolie – suivante, qui s'était révélée être une peintre, qui lui avait menti, qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait au départ, ne la dévorait pas du regard, mais se contentait de l'observer pour essayer de fixer ses traits sur un tableau, en dépit des efforts de la jeune femme pour que personne ne puisse le faire.

Elle devait le reconnaître, c'était vraiment très ingénieux, et Héloïse n'aurait su dire si elle était plus en colère à cause du mensonge de sa fausse suivante, ou parce qu'elle s'était trompée sur l'attirance qu'elle pensait que celle-ci ressentait à son égard.

Probablement que les deux rancœurs étaient aussi fortes l'une que l'autre…

Mais…

Mais là, sur la plage, Marianne l'avait embrassée, comme elle en rêvait depuis déjà plusieurs jours, à cause de ce feu qui la brûlait, et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait laissé sa robe prendre feu l'autre jour, durant la fête, afin d'envoyer un message à Marianne, et lui faire comprendre qu'elle brûlait pour elle.

Message qui avait été bien compris apparemment, et Héloïse ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire satisfait en réalisant qu'elle avait eu raison.


	5. Réalisation.

**Atelier Discord , mot : lanterne.**

Cette nuit-là, ce n'est pas une lanterne mais une bougie qui les éclaire, alors qu'elles jouent aux cartes, ensemble, avec Sophie entre elle deux.

(Peut-être que seule la présence de la servante les empêche de faire ce qu'elles ont secrètement _vraiment_ envie de faire.

En vérité, c'est certain.)

Il fait nuit, il fait sombre, et pourtant, pour Marianne, le sourire d'Héloïse illumine toute la pièce…

Elle la regarde, elle _doit_ la regarder (réflexe de peintre qui a vu pendant longtemps sa modèle essayer de la fuir, sans même le savoir), pour vérifier si elle ne triche pas, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle essaie de se dire pour s'en convaincre.

(Elle pourrait regarder Sophie pour les mêmes raisons, aussi.

Elle ne le fait pas.)

Héloïse sourit, et c'est un événement si rare, que Marianne ne peut que la regarder, pour en profiter le plus possible, et son rire…

Marianne la regarde encore, sent Héloïse la regarder à son tour, entend la noble rire et l'accuser de triche, avant que Marianne ne l'en accuse à son tour, tout en riant également, et soudain, elle sait…

 _Je l'aime_.

Le sourire d'Héloïse est suffisant pour lui permettre de ne pas paniquer alors qu'elle s'en rend compte, enfin.


	6. Au revoir.

**Atelier Discord , mot : sonnerie.**

Aucune sonnerie ne résonna au moment où la mère d'Héloïse revint dans sa demeure, mais Marianne ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était surprise, elle savait depuis déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle allait bientôt revenir.

Ça ne changeait rien au fait que cela faisait atrocement _mal_.

La mère était revenue, les souris ne pouvaient plus danser, la fête était finie, et les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre.

Malheureusement…

Le tableau était fini, et Marianne savait d'avance que, si jamais elle ruinait de nouveau son tableau, non pas par rage, mais par pure égoïsme, la noble ne serait pas aussi conciliante que la dernière fois.

Elle n'avait plus la moindre excuse pour tenter de rester ici.

Elle allait devoir partir, c'était inévitable.

Pas un seul regard en arrière, à part…

« Retourne toi ! »

Alors elle se retourna, et vit la future mariée, réalisant que ses visions avaient eu raison.

Elle lui sourit avec tristesse, avant de partir pour de bon.

_Adieu Héloïse…_

_Adieu Eurydice…_


End file.
